


con el se forma un arcoíris, sentís que es algo especial

by sunflowersutra



Series: contra-acordeão [1]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Havia esbarrado em sua própria Cinderela argentina que não havia deixado um sapatinho de cristal para que pudesse ir atrás.





	con el se forma un arcoíris, sentís que es algo especial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> AMOR AMOR AMOR AMOR!!! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!! OLHA AÍ!!! FESTINHA NO ANDREI!!!!!! NO AMOR DA MINHA VIDA!!! QUE FAZ ANIVERSÁRIO HOJE! :'''')
> 
> Amor, eu te amo muito. Nossa. Demais. Pra sempre. Parabéns.   
> Eu te amo.  
> (11 dias)
> 
> Título do rabisco: Dia de Verano - Franny Glass

O nome em letras vermelhas, como se tivesse sido rabiscado contra sua pele, se destacava em seu quadril. Carregava aquele nome consigo desde que se lembrava, o levava a todos os lugares, em busca daquele que carregava o seu nome consigo.   
Miguel havia crescido com a crença em almas gêmeas como uma certeza em sua vida. Seus pais tiveram sorte - se conheceram jovens e tinham seus nomes marcados em no outro, as coisas fluíram naturalmente a partir daí. Tinham um daqueles relacionamentos simples mas cheios de amor e cumplicidade, de momentos bons e ruins, que acabavam por se tornar provas de que o Universo parecia ter unido os dois de verdade. Fora naquele ambiente que o argentino teve suas primeiras impressões do que era o amor - o amor _verdadeiro_ , não aquelas tantas paixonites que tivera durante a adolescência e o início da vida adulta, nos pequenos relacionamentos que tivera na escola, que não duravam mais do que um semestre. Mesmo com as decepções que chegavam no caminho, o rapaz de sorriso fácil não desistia.

Saiu de casa quando se formou, foi morar com amigos, frequentou a faculdade, tantas mudanças foram feitas em busca de outros sonhos - viver da música, visitar toda a América Latina, conhecer todos os tipos de pessoas -, mas sempre se lembrava do nome escrito em sua pele:  _ Paulino _ .

***

Conhecera um Paulino durante as aulas de literatura espanhola. O rapaz, chileno de certidão mas uruguaio de coração tampouco era o  _ seu _ Paulino. Não se entendiam, as brigas eram constantes e Miguel tinha quase certeza que aquele Paulino sequer gostava de homens. Que tipo de peça era aquela que o Universo estava tentando pregar nele?

Foram alguns meses até que, durante uma das muitas noites de microfone aberto de um bar próximo ao campus da universidade, junto de alguns amigos que fizera pela cidade, que Miguel conheceu aquele que, instantaneamente, Miguel soube que se tratava de quem estivera procurando desde então. 

Cursava Pedagogia, mas estava desanimado com o magistério e o sonho de ser professor estava aos poucos dando lugar para o sonho de, assim como Miguel, estudar música. Também havia nascido em Buenos Aires. A conversa dos dois teria durado a noite toda e Miguel certamente saberia muito mais sobre aquele rapaz de sorriso largo e olhos verdes se não tivesse que subir para tocar algumas músicas.

Já havia passado da meia noite quando Miguel terminou de tocar e se pôs a procurar por Paulino entre os presentes, sem sucesso. Havia esbarrado em sua própria Cinderela argentina que não havia deixado um sapatinho de cristal para que pudesse ir atrás. 


End file.
